


Quiet

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful morning before the day begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Because I have become Sirius/Snape shipping trash.

The morning came earlier than he expected but the warmth that was around him was about average for the time. He stretched as much as possible, hearing a few of the vertebrae in his back pop as he tilted himself as far as he was allowed within the embrace that he was in. He looked over his shoulder and huffed affectionately, rolling his eyes at the face that greeted him. He debated for a few moments whether he would fully wake before deciding that one of them needed to. He carefully unwound the arms that clung to the middle of his chest and moved out of the warmth of the sheets to be greeted by the carpeted floor below. He turned and laid down the sheets again, making his side of the bed as his partner turned and snuffled at the loss of him there. He brushed a knuckle across his husband’s forehead and pushed a strand of hair away so that it wasn’t in his eyes. He debated whether he really needed to start the day, but the mental list of potions that needed his attention popped up in his mind and he sighed. He did.

He padded into the bathroom, carefully ignoring his reflection in the mirror so that he wouldn’t see the scar that still marred his neck, and turned on the shower as he stripped. The steam billowed over the curtain as the water warmed to the temperature that he preferred. He entered the shower, sighing in relief as the water battered at his back. He was utilitarian in his work, rubbing in the shampoo and then the soap. He ran a hand over his jaw, deciding that he didn’t have much stubble there to warrant a shave.

The sun started peeking over the street as he returned to the bedroom once his shower was completed, finding his partner still fast asleep. His shift at St. Mungo’s must have been brutal. He hummed as he dropped his towel, finding a pair of pants and tugging them on. He continued to glance over at Sirius occasionally, wondering at the silence that seemed to overtake the house. No one was awake except for him it seemed.

He finished dressing, carefully going back over to his husband and checking him over.

He snuffled as he shifted, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. His chest still moved as he breathed, the soft cotton of his tee moving with it. His eyes still fluttered as he dreamt, or perhaps this was the later part of a sleep cycle and he was coming out of a dream. He could never really tell. His hand shifted near his jaw, the other somewhere in the sheets.

His hand moved without his consent to his jaw, tracing over the smooth skin. After everything, the warm skin beneath his thumb was enough.

He stayed there for a few moments, grateful in the knowledge he was alright.

He then stood, and the day began.


End file.
